


Imagine, Like

by TTStewin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTStewin/pseuds/TTStewin
Summary: What a WE episode 4x02 last night, guys, right???I decided to just post this little thing that came to my mind a few days back. I'll probably be working on It as it goes.As always, thanks for reading!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Imagine, Like

Wynonna Earp is a demon hunter

But, like, the demons have names

Like:

Patriarchy

Racism

Sexism

LGBTQIAP+fobia

Anxiety

...

And she slay them

One by one

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with suggestions, guys! I can add to it!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
